


Operation Karaoke Night

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi is dragging her boys to a club for the undead. Arthur feels like a third wheel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> More OT3, hope you enjoy.  
> I own none of the music that is referenced in this, all songs belong to their respective singers.

“Guys! Guys! Guys!” Vivi barreled into the kitchen where Lewis and Arthur were sitting at the table and held a flier up in the air.  
“Vivi? What’s going on?” Arthur asked.  
“We have to go to this!” Vivi said shoving the flier into the blonds face.  
Arthur backed up a bit so he could read what it said, “The Undead Underground?”  
Vivi nodded looking as if she was going to explode. “Yes, it’s a bar for the undead. You know vampires, zombies,” she looked to Lewis, “ghosts!”  
Arthur frowned not too happy with the idea of going to a place where most of the customers’ main diet consisted of living humans. Lewis seemed to have the same idea and spoke up.  
“Vivi I don’t think it’s a good idea for you and Arthur to go to a place with creatures who might try to eat you,” he ventured.  
Vivi only grinned wider. “But that’s the best part. Look,” she shoved the flier at Lewis this time and pointed to a section of writing where the rules were listed.  
“Each undead attendee may bring up to two of the living. It is against club rules for any other customer to in anyway harm the living companion. The living will be outfitted with a safety charm to prevent any harm coming to them,” Lewis read.  
“See we’ll be perfectly safe, and how cool would it be to get to talk to undead people when they’re actually willing to talk to us,” she pressed.  
For all of Lewis’ power he could never say no to Vivi when she was like this. He looked to Arthur deciding that if the blond was willing to go then he’d say yes. “What do you think Arthur?” he asked.  
Arthur fidgeted a bit, still nervous about being around so many undead creatures, but also couldn’t say no to Vivi. He gave a sigh and nodded. “Alright, we can go but the first sign of danger and we leave. This isn’t a case so we don’t have to stay there,” he answered.  
Vivi let out an earsplitting happy squeal and grabbed her two boys in a bone crushing hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. We’re going to have so much fun,” she said.  
Later the three were in the line for the club, which apparently was right below an actual bar. Once they were at the entrance Vivi held out the flier to show that they were allowed in and Lewis took his sunglasses off to reveal his undead state. The bouncer looked over the three before nodding and opening the door. He then handed Vivi and Arthur each a pendent.  
“I suggest you not loos these,” the bouncer said before turning back to the line.  
Inside looked more like a massive Halloween rave than a bar. With all the undead creatures walking around along with the lighting and decorations it was hard to believe it wasn’t October. At the other side of the room there was a stage with the sign that read Karaoke Night above it. At seeing this Vivi nearly jumped so high with excitement she looked to be the one who could float.  
“OMG guys we have to sign up to sing now!” she squealed.  
Without letting either of the males get a word in, she started dragging them over to the stage. However, before they even got there a young man dressed in red came onto the stage. The man looked no older than 17 but that wasn’t what was strange about him, of course it looked normal in this environment, two fox like ears peaked out of the red hat that left the rest of his face in shadow and six bushy tails flowed behind him.  
“Our next singers will be Lewis Prieto and Vivien Waters singing No Matter Where You Are by Us the Duo,” he announced.  
Lewis and Vivi looked to each other in confusion but were soon pushed up on stage by some of the other club goers. Shrugging the two went up to the mics and waited for the music to start. When it did their voices blended beautifully together, it was as if they were forever meant to sing together. As the two sang the screen behind them showed images of their memories as a couple insync with the music making a type of personal music video of them.  
From the audience Arthur watched in awe feeling his heart squeeze with a storm of emotions. He wanted nothing more than to join the two of them up on stage and sing with them, but he knew that would never happen. His feelings were stupid and made no sense he would only get in their way and he couldn’t bear to ruin their happiness. He loved them too much for that.  
As the song ended Lewis and Vivi looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. It was clear that song had just brought the couple closer and now they were lost in each other. Arthur felt a lurch in his stomach at the show of affection but he crushed it down. He had no right feeling like that. Maybe it would be best if he just left and let the two enjoy the night by themselves together.  
When the applauding started it seemed to break the two out of their trance and they moved to leave the stage only to be stopped by the same man in red. He handed Vivi a piece of paper then went up to the mic.  
“The next song will also be sung by Lewis and Vivi,” he said before walking off the stage.  
Vivi then walked up to the mic and looked over the audience. Her eyes landed on Arthur who was just turning to leave and she frowned. “This next song we’d like to dedicate to the most important man in our lives, Arthur Kingsmen,” she announced and smiled at seeing Arthur turn back around in surprise.  
Lewis joined Vivi at the microphone and the music started. Vivi’s warm voice rang out clearly through the room.  
“Made a wrong turn once or twice, dug my way out blood and fire. Bad decisions that’s alright welcome to my silly life.”  
Images of a young Vivi being teased for her belief in ghosts and the paranormal showed up on the screen. Arthur suddenly felt a strong protectiveness over her; he’d never known she’d been teased for loving the paranormal before.  
“Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss no way it's all good. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around.”  
The scene changed to that of young Vivi standing up to the bullies and walking away not caring what they said. Arthur smiled that was his Vivi. Wait did he just think ‘his Vivi’? Arthur pushed that thought away and kept listening now that Lewis had joined in for the chorus.  
“Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect to me.”  
The scene was of Vivi and Lewis meeting Arthur and finding out about his constant bullying. It then changed to them protecting him from said bullies. Arthur decided that it was best to just watch for now and keep his emotions down. It was now Lewis’ turn to sing alone.  
“You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong. Change the voices in your head. Make them like you instead. So complicated look how we all make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same.”  
The screen was then showing Arthur crying as he confessed to killing Lewis and saying he should have been the one to die. It changed to Lewis waking up in the cave angry and wanting revenge only to change to the time when he forgave Arthur. It was then of Arthur smiling finally accepting that it wasn’t his fault. The two then sang the chorus again.  
“Oh pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. You're perfect to me.”  
It was of the three of them all talking together and helping each other through their problems. Now Vivi was singing.  
“The whole worlds scared, so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line and we try, try, try but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics ‘cause they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that? Yeeeeaaaahhh Oooooooh oh baby pretty please.”  
Arthur didn’t see what was on the screen now. He was too busy trying not to cry. This song was cutting really close to his emotions and he was having a hard time keeping them down. He just listened to them sing the chorus again.  
“Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. You're perfect to me.”  
“Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. You're perfect to me.”  
“You’re perfect, you’re perfect to me!”  
Arthur looked up and he almost felt his heart stop at what he saw. On the screen wasn’t a memory, but something he’d dreamed of many times. It was a scene of Lewis and Vivi both kissing him at the same time.  
For a long moment Arthur could only stare in shock at what he was seeing. Then Lewis and Vivi spoke into the mic at the same time, “We love you Arthur.”  
Arthur felt the dam he’d been building up to keep his emotions back finally break and he looked up at the two people he loved with all his heart as tears fell down his cheeks. This couldn’t be real. They couldn’t be really saying what he thought they were.  
Then the man with fox ears and tails came on stage again. “Finally we have Lewis and Vivi singing Scarecrow by Alex and Sierra along with Arthur Kingsmen,” he said with a large grin.  
Arthur’s face then turned about 20 different shades of red. He was going to be singing a love song with Lewis and Vivi? He took a step back but he was pushed forward by the crowd and pulled onto the stage by his two companions. He was then held between them and the music started.  
Arthur was nervous at first but soon that disappeared as the song went on. When the last verse was finished Lewis and Vivi leaned in and both kissed Arthur at the same time just like it showed on the screen behind them.  
From back stage the man in red smiled. He took of his hat to reveal two large red eyes covered by yellow glasses. “Operation Karaoke Night is a success.”  



End file.
